In various machining operations, an abundance of metal chips and filings are generated which used to be discarded as waste. Presently, these metal particles are formed into briquettes, and shipped back to the foundry or steel mill where they are remelted, so that they can ultimately become a usable product. In these days of energy shortages, the energy necessary to melt these briquetted chips and/or filings prior to reshaping or reforming them, is costly and also fuel and energy consuming. It would be desirable if the metal chips and filings could be worked into a final form without the necessity of remelting.